(Coffee’s for Closers)
by dbtwics
Summary: Felicity has spent her whole life running. Running from home. Running from MIT. But then she ends up in Starling City and she should be running away instead of running straight into danger. This is my (probably) lame telling of the story through Felicity’s point of view. Plenty of original characters as well as the show plot.


Felicity Smoak was never supposed to end up in an IT department. She went to MIT for fucks sake, not some community college. But a job is a job and she needed something so she could afford her "barely large enough to be considered an apartment" apartment. So when the bored looking secretary barked out her name, she shot up, smiled plastered on and she walked confidently into the office of the hiring manager.

"Ms... Smoak is it? Please take a seat," a very large and very mustached man said from behind a small glass desk; a desk much too small for his frame. "I'm Dalton Westerly and I am the IT department head here at Queen Consolidated. I have to say, I was quite surprised to receive an application from someone with your credentials." Felicity had just situated herself on the incredibly uncomfortable chair he had motioned to and almost fell off in shock. Not even 30 seconds into this interview and he already knew she was too good for the job. She smiled tightly and nodded.

"I know I have more than the necessary requirements for the job but I promise to work hard even if the work is boring. Which I mean to say, not necessarily boring, just below the level of challenge I'm used to. Not that I mind! I wouldn't have applied if I wasn't interested in the job. Because I am. Very, very interested," she finished lamely and blushing a bright red. Of course her word vomit couldn't take a break for a job interview. It took all of her self control not to slam her face into the desk in front of her.

Mr. Westerly chortled and shook his head, "Ah, Ms. Smoak I have a feeling you'll do well here. I don't feel as though a full interview is necessary, given the level of education you've received. Besides, I like your spunk." Felicity smiled brightly and stood to shake his hand. "You can stop by my secretary's desk on your way out and she'll let you know when and where to report Monday morning. Have a lovely weekend."

Felicity thanked him and walked out the door, feeling lighter than she had in a long while. The snappish secretary barely looked at her while basically frisbeeing her a paper that had the orientation information on it. Felicity hardly cared, and smiled at her as she ran out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On her way home, Felicity stopped at the store to buy a container of mint chip ice cream and her favorite wine. Even if the job was easy it still deserved to be celebrated she thought as she drove through the Glades to her place. She frowned at the level of poverty and decay around her as she trudged up the steps to her building and struggled with her door as she had every day since moving in. There was no point in talking to her so called "landlord" about. The man was a slumlord at best and a complete skeezeball. She had enough interaction with men like that in Vegas to last a lifetime.

Thinking about Vegas reminded her she hadn't talked to her mother in weeks and the twinge of guilt she had been suppressing about that popped right back up to the forefront of her mind. There was always tomorrow, she thought while shoving the ice cream in the freezer and digging for the corkscrew she knew she had in her junk drawer.

"AHA!" She yelled triumphantly when she finally extracted it, shoved behind the flashlight for some reason. She couldn't even remember the last time she had used the flashlight or the corkscrew for that matter. Being strapped for cash means lots of boxed and screw top wines, she thought while chewing on her lip as she attempted to wiggled the cork out. It took a few tries but she finally succeeded. Louis, her cat, watched lazily from the window sill with one eye open. How is it that no matter what she was doing he seemed to be judging her.

She poured her self a hefty glass of wine and pet Louis on her way past him towards the couch. She clicked on the tv and browsed the channels aimlessly, until she landed on the news. She gasped loudly at the headline flashing across the screen; "OLIVER QUEEN FOUND ALIVE". Felicity took a large gulp of wine and stared wide eyed at the screen.

"Oliver Queen is alive. The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China Sea five days ago. Five years after he was presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed The Queen's Gambit. Queen was a tabloid presence and fixture on the club scene. Before his disappearance, he was acquitted of assault stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi. Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen who was also on board but now officially confirmed as deceased."

Felicity was shocked as they ended the story and switched over to the weather. She had been at MIT when it had happened and she couldn't believe he had been found. She couldn't imagine what those years must have been like for him. And now she worked at his family's company! To be honest with herself, she had always had a bit of a weird crush on the handsome man who everyone thought was dead.

As the night wore on and she changed into her nightclothes she couldn't help but think of possibility of seeing him one day. She fell asleep blushing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday morning brought sunshine and a bright and bubbly Felicity to the steps of Queen Consolidated. Straightening her skirt and gripping her coffee a little tighter, she ascended the steps and greeted the woman waiting at the front doors as per her orientation instructions.

"Good morning!" Felicity chirped while extending her hand at the already smiling woman, "You must be Mrs. Underwood from HR?" The woman nodded and gripped her hand with surprising strength. Her mother had always taught her that a firm handshake and a smile are your best first impressions. Another pang of guilt ripped through Felicity's mind and was buried just as quickly. I'll call her soon, she promised herself while following Mrs. Underwood inside.

The morning was filled with form after boring form of paperwork and Felicity was looking forward to her lunch break. After being told she'd be down in IT for the rest of the day, she eagerly ran to the nearest Big Belly Burger for lunch. She was craving salty and sweet and nothing fixed that like fries and a massive shake. After picking up her treats she found herself on a bench in a nearby park, happily munching and reading the latest in her favorite trashy romance novel series. She made it back to Queen Consolidated with time to spare and headed down to the IT level.

As she stepped into the elevator she came face to face with Walter Steele, the CFO turned CEO after his marriage to Moira Queen. He was a stern looking man but smiled lightly at her. Just as Felicity returned the smile her phone started to ring. Sweet Child of Mine started blaring in the small elevator and Felicity felt her face heating up. She fumbled to silence it, now definitely wasn't a good time to talk to her mother. As the door opened on the IT floor, she stepped off and in typical fashion, shouted a weird "Have a good one!" at Mr. Steele, weird handwave and all. God, not even a full day in and Felicity was already embarrassing herself.

As she was texting her mother that she would call later on, she ran face first into something. No, some_one. _Already red faced from the Steele Incident, Felicity thought her face was going to burn straight off. As she looked up a hand appeared in her vision.

"Are you okay miss? I'm so sorry I didn't see you, I was face first in this file and totally wasn't paying attention." Felicity blinked once, twice, three times before reaching up and grabbing the hand. It was warm and surprisingly soft. As she got up she finally caught a glance at the face attached to the voice. Oh, boy. She was in trouble. He had dark brown hair, sparkling green eyes and the dimples of a Greek god. Felicity nodded dumbly as she brushed off her skirt.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It was definitely my fault, I was on my phone. Moms, ya know? Can't live with em, can't ignore their texts," She babbled awkwardly, resisting the urge to smack herself in the forehead as she adjusted her glasses. He smiled brightly at her and stuck the folder he was holding under his arm.

"Are you new here?" He asked, reaching forward to shake her hand. "I think I'd remember seeing someone so lovely down here in the cave. I'm Jarron Childs, I work as an IT specialist." Felicity shook his hand with more gusto than absolutely necessary and nodded. "Yeah, today is my first day. I'm Felicity Smoak. I'm actually on my way to go see Mr. Westerly right now." He turned about to face the same direction and swept his arm forward. "After you, my lady." Felicity giggled and continued on her way.

"So how long have you worked here Jarron?" Felicity asked glancing over at him, attempting to be nonchalant. A task she was failing desperately at. "Just under 4 years, I got a job here right after I graduated from Starling University. Where did you go to school? Somewhere around here?" She shook her head and groaned internally. "Uh no, I didn't grow up around here. I'm from Las Vegas and I graduated from MIT in 2009." Jarron stopped walking and snapped his head around to look at her. "You went to MIT?! What the hell are you doing here?" He said half laughing, half incredulous.

Felicity has never been so thankful for a doorway in her whole life. She smiled awkwardly, "That is most definitely a story for a different time, but I'll see you around yeah?" And dipped into Mr. Westerly's office without waiting for a response. Felicity straightened her shoulders as she approached the secretary. Before she even opened her mouth the secretary waved her hand in the general direction of Mr. Westerly's door, eyes never leaving her computer screen. Geez, someone needs to teach this girl some people skills, Felicity thought to herself as she pushed the door open.

Mr. Westerly looked up as she entered and smiled widely at her. "Ah yes! My new favorite employee, I'm glad paperwork didn't bore you to death this morning my dear!" Felicity chuckled, "It nearly did! I didn't realize there were so many forms that all said the same thing." Mr. Weatherly stood up and walked towards her, "Here, I'll be showing you to your office and then I'll let you set up for the rest of the day." Felicity felt her grin widen even further, her own office! She was expecting a cubicle and said as much to her new boss. He shook his head jovially as he walked her further down the hall, "I pulled a few strings but I feel as though you're going to be an investment well worth it."

He stopped a few doors down from his own office and gestures at the door, "This'll be you! It's not much but it sure as hell beats a cubicle. I'll leave you to it, come and ask my secretary Amanda if you have any questions at all!" Felicity smiled and thanked him as she stepped into her new office. He wasn't kidding, it wasn't large at all but she was still over the moon about it. She sat in her new desk chair, thankful it was both comfortable and supportive. The computer on the other hand... she supposed she'll have to bring in her own from home or at least make a few _alterations. _For being an IT department they certainly skimped on equipment.

For the next several hours Felicity spent time looking over her expected duties and setting up her company email. She made notes of all the things from home she needed to bring to spruce up the office as well as fix the computer. She had barely noticed the time until Jarron popped his head in to bid her a goodnight. "Hey, hope you're settling in well! I just wanted to say bye before I ran outta here. See you tomorrow!" She smiled to herself as his head disappeared and she heard the footsteps follow. Already a day in and she had a crush on a coworker. Shaking her head she gathered up her purse and left her office.


End file.
